The present invention relates to valve lockout devices, and more particularly to a valve lockout device that is capable of being coupled to a mount and adjusted to accommodate a variety of valve configurations.
Valve lockout devices are used to prevent changing the state of a valve, such as between a closed position and an opened position. For instance, a valve lockout device may be used to lock a valve in a fully closed position while a technician performs repair or maintenance on a component (e.g., a turbine) that is downstream of the locked-out valve. The valve lockout device provides a visual and a structural impediment to altering the state of the valve by, for instance, blocking access to the control handle of a valve or structurally restricting the physical movement of the control handle.
One problem with existing valve lockout devices is that the lockout devices cannot be affixed to a position adjacent a valve and re-used when it is necessary to lockout a valve or other device. In typical prior art devices, it is necessary to install a lockout device adjacent a valve each time it is needed. Lockout procedures, therefore, can be time consuming and inefficient.
Prior art devices are often designed for a single type of valve. Designing a robust valve lockout device is challenging when the valve lockout device is required to alternately engage and effectively lockout more than one size and/or type of valve. For example, a three inch ball valve having a rectangular bar valve handle establishes distinct design requirements when compared to a six inch butterfly valve having a circular handwheel—a single valve lockout device is unlikely to provide an adequate solution to such unique styles of valves.
In light of at least the above, a need exists for a valve lockout device that is capable of being affixed adjacent a valve for re-use, and that is capable of adjusting to and locking out a variety of valve configurations.